


[Podfic] The One Where Bucky Barnes Was a Yankees Fan All Along

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baseball, Brainwashing, Gen, New York Yankees, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "I remembered somethin’," Bucky drawled, not looking away from Steve. "Somethin’ I guess I shouldn’t’ve remembered."





	[Podfic] The One Where Bucky Barnes Was a Yankees Fan All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Bucky Barnes Was a Yankees Fan All Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521798) by [nennalem (melannen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/nennalem). 



Length: 00:04:21

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20One%20Where%20Bucky%20Barnes%20Was%20a%20Yankees%20Fan%20All%20Along.mp3) (3.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20One%20Where%20Bucky%20Barnes%20Was%20a%20Yankees%20Fan%20All%20Along.m4b) (2.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
